un nuevo comienzo
by Gorexxx
Summary: Kid boo va a la tierra para que Enma pueda descanzar.Goku lo deja a Cargo a Mister Satan para que lo cuide, en el transcurso conoce a otra majin y se enamora de ella...el resto es cosa de que lean gracias!
1. Chapter 1

**Nota de entrada:: Este es un proyecto de fanfic de dragon ball sobre Kid Boo, habrá cosas que no caberan en esta historia pero no le den importancia, bien empecemos…**

Ya habían pasado 3 años desde que derrotaron a kid boo, para los guerreros Z el mundo era paz y tranquilidad, solo habían desastres normales, ni siquiera otro extranjero dispuesto a causar estragos. Mientras en el otro mundo Enma Daiosama atendía asuntos urgentes causados desde hace ya tiempo…

-Enma-sama! Por favor está destruyendo todo que hacemos?!

-En eso estoy tonto! Tres malditos años y está condenada criatura no se está quieta!

-ya ha destruido la mitad del infierno, y aniquilo a más del 40 % de las almas que habitaban allí, a este paso llegara al paraíso y no quedara nada!.

-grrrrr, por más que me moleste debo llevarlo a un lugar que esperaba que no regresase nunca…al menos no así..

-Enma-sama no se refiere a….

-me temo que si, debemos llevarlo a la tierra, lamentablemente debo de poner esta carga en los hombros de Goku una vez más.

-Señor…

-YA ME ESCUCHASTE PREPARA TODO PEDASO DE INUTIL!

-S-s-i señor!

Al ver como su sirviente se iba llamo a la señora Baba para que lo comunicase con Goku.

En la tierra Goku hacia un picnic con su familia ya que la estaba descuidando demasiado últimamente. A media comida recibe una llamada telepática proveniente de la señora Baba:

-Goku, Goku me escuchas?

-Ehhh? Pero si es Enma daiosama, como estas!

-Lamentablemente mal estos 3 años, al parecer tu pequeño paquete es más de lo que podemos controlar..

-que! Boo está causando desastres allá en el infierno?!.

-si ya ha matado a más del 40% de las almas y no puedo dejar que siga así, por eso Goku te imploro que lo mantengas en la tierra hasta que tenga un poco mas de calma.

-qué?! Traerás a que mate a más personas inocentes? Pero que estas pensando?!

-no será así, lo llevare con una cantidad de poder mínima, la suficiente como para que lo pueda controlar hasta un simple humano, que dices ahora aceptas?

-pero si puedes hacer eso no sería conveniente dejarlo allá?

-oye quiero unas vacaciones también gracias a la jaqueca que me dio este pequeño monstruo y dejándolo solo con los empleados no me fía así que en unos minutos ve al templo de Kaiosama para que lo recibas está bien? Adiós!

Así Goku no tuvo más remedio que aceptar, pero entendía a Enma, kid boo no era muy calmado, de seguro el saber que estaba muerto lo irritaba más de lo imaginaba, pero ahora que no venía como una amenaza, sería como un niño cualquiera? Bueno no tanto de seguro, conservaría sus poderes aunque de su familia y con la promesa de que pronto llegaría fue hasta el templo sagrado de Kamisama con la tele transportación:

-a sí que vas a ser la niñera del pequeño monstruo?

-bueno si jejeje.

Picoro lo miraba con una cara de "eres idiota o qué?" al ver con la naturalidad con la que respondía.

-Bueno a decir verdad, tengo en mente a alguien que podría ayudarnos encantado jejeje, después de todo ya tengo 2 hijos y no veo que necesite mas verdad Picoro?

-Bien pero a quien tienes en mente? No estarás pensando en Vegeta verdad? De ser así te mataría a ti y a Boo.

-Jajajajaj Picoro sabes de antemano que para este tipo de cosas Vegeta no es una opción además de que si aceptara lo lastimaría y yo tengo que devolverlo en algún momento..

-y cuando será eso?

-…

A Goku nunca le había dicho Enma cuanto se quedaría Boo, lo único que le dijo fue hasta que se calmase…..¿cuánto tiempo seria eso?!

El el otro mundo…

-WAAAAAAA!-gritaba Boo , le habían quitado la mayoría de sus poderes cuando estaba peleando contra Cell y lo llevaron a rastras como a un niño malo a su habitación. Enma esperaba con una sonrisa en la cara al ver que había traído lo que pidió.

-Vaya, Vaya miren a quien tenemos aquí, dime te gusto el infierno?

-Grrrrr maldito tonto! Boo asesinarte!

Enma lo agarro con ambas manos y lo puso cerca de su cara con un semblante serio y enojado

-ESCUCHA IRAS A LA TIERRA HASTA QUE DEJES DE DESTRUIR LAS COSAS, COMO CASTIGO TODOS SERAN MAS FUERTES QUE TU PEQUEÑO NIÑATO!

Boo quedo con la cara de sorpresa al saber eso, e iso que se enojara mas de lo que ya estaba.

-GGGGGGRRRRRRRWWWAAAAA!-

Así lo mando a la tierra. Goku y Picoro esperaban en el templo hasta que una ráfaga de luz les dio a saber que llego Kid Boo

-bien bien ahora que ya no eres un peligro, podemos ser amigos verdad?

Goku le toco la cabeza como si fuera un niño chiquito cosa que enojo a boo y le dio un gran mordiscón

-Ahhhhhh!

-Goku ya mejor llévatelo de aquí si?

-auch! Ok Picoro

Con dificultad llevo a Boo a una casa en una hermosa ciudad. Toco la puerta y al rato escucho que se abría….

**Nota de Autor::Sé que hay muchas imperfecciones pero mientras disfruten la historia por favor hagan la vista gorda si? Si hay más de 3 reviews entonces lo continuo o también si alguien manda un mensaje privado también lo considerare.**

**Hasta la próxima si es que la hay…**


	2. Chapter 2: Vamos con Mister Satan!

Nota: Bien este es el segundo capi de esta historia espero que no se fijen tanto en los errores y disfruten la historia….

Kid Boo Pov:

Llegue a ese maldito templo donde me esperaba ese sayayin que me asesino en primer lugar, como si no fuera bastante malo el haber perdido la mayor parte de mis poderes este imbécil me trata como a un niño, lo único que pude hacer para descargarme fue darle un gran mordisco en la mano; vi como lloraba del dolor un poco mas…jejeje así aprenderá a no subestimarme.

Después de eso ese Namekusein Pikoro creo que se llamaba..Poco me importa dijo que me llevase a quien debía cuidarme, acaso todos creen que soy un niño estúpido? Que tenga apariencia de niño no quiere decir que lo sea! Ni siquiera pude oponerme ya que cuando me descuide Goku me toco el hombro y nos tele transportamos a lo que parecía una casa enorme. Toco varias veces la puerta y detrás de ella salió ese maldito que se burlaba de mi en la tierra de los kais, como era Mister…Satan?Como sea! No pretendo dejarlo muco vivo…

-Hola Goku que se te…..-Al parecer me había visto ya que se quedo con una cara de nada y dio un gran portazo que me lastimo la cara, maldito granuja! Nadie me hace eso NADIE!

Golpee con todas mis fuerzas la puerta que logre que se estrellara contra la pared, y entre para ver que estaba ahí esa parte de bondad de mi , el otro Boo.

-Como te atreves a romper la puerta de Satan?!-

Jejejej por fin algo de acción desde que toque este suelo de a punto de luchar cuando Goku se puso enfrente y nos detuvo a los dos con ambas manos.

-Alto ambos, no hemos venido aquí a pelear, quería pedirle un favor a Mister Satan ya que nos lo debe- El humano estaba atrás de un sofá oculto y con miedo salió de su escondite al ver que no podía hacerle daño,.. Imbécil.

-No me pedirás que tenga a esa bestia aquí verdad Goku?...-

Me miro de nuevo y le gruñí en respuesta, cosa que iso que retrocediera unos cuantos metros. Ya al avernos soltado a ambos, me aclaro que cual quier cosa que rompiera o destruyera aria que la pasase muy mal toda mi estancia en la tierra, yo solo le saque la lengua diciendo "no me importa" y me cruce de brazos con aire de suficiencia.

Goku Pov:

Este Kid Boo es peor que Vegeta, me dio la espalda y evitaba mirarme como si yo tuviera la culpa de algo, pero que se cree?.Poco le di importancia al asunto y fui a convencer a Mister Satan para que lo dejara quedarse en su hogar, cuando lo busque con la mirada lo encontré detrás de Majin Boo mientras este lo miraba divertido ¿y quién no? Después de todo sería una gran burla que el gran y poderoso Mister Satan este escondido detrás de su lacayo muerto de miedo por un niño no más grande que el.

-Vamos Mister Satan, Kid Boo solo vino de visitas, además no puede acerté daño solo vino con la menor cantidad de energía…incluso tú podrías ganarle-Pude sentir la mirada de Kid Boo llena de odio hacia mí, tal vez hable de mas…

-Como? Es verdad lo que me dices? Ahora tan solo es un niño?-

-Bueno no exactamente un niño, sigue conservando sus poderes igual que Majin Boo pero no puede hacer nada letal para la humanidad-

-Vaya eso es fascinante, creí que otra vez sería una gran amenaza a pesar de su tamaño jajajaajajajaj!-

-Bueno, ahora que estas mas calmado debo de pedirte un favor pequeño Mister Satan..-Ahora solo debía esperar a que acepte.

-Claro pídeme lo que quieras, que es lo que se te ofrece?-

-Bueno…quería pedirte que cuides de Kid Boo el tiempo que se queda en la tierra…-En qué momento Satan se había desmayado? Todo paso tan rápido que ni Boo pudo verlo, no será tan fácil después de todo.

Habían pasado dos horas desde que Satan fue a su "pequeña siesta" y no me quedaba otra que decirle a Majin Boo.

-Entiendes Boo? Como es tu contraparte creí que seria mejor que tu lo educaras para que conviva en la tierra igual que tu-

-No se Goku , este Majin es muy agresivo pero viendo que no tiene toda su fuerza es posible hacer lo que me pides-

-Enserio? Gracias Boo! Savias que tu lo entenderías, devi decírtelo a ti envés de a Satan por cierto..Cuando despertara?-

-Ya no en nuco tiempo, debe de estar aquí pronto. Oye Goku y tu familia?-

-Mi familia bueno ellos están…-_1, 2, 3_…-Están esperándome! No me di cuenta del tiempo y los deje solos!,-

Me apresure a llegar a la puerta, que bobo soy me había olvidado por completo! Pero bueno al menos logre que Kid Boo tenga un lugar en el cual quedarse. Algo salió bien, ojala Milk no me mate ya es la 5° vez que me pasa….

….…..

**Nota: Ojala que leas haya gustado, decidí hacer en ´Pov' así se alarga mas. Espero que sigan mi historia por que abra más…..chaoo!**


End file.
